


Gentlemen

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru





	Gentlemen

在玄關調情了一下，金組長不著邊際的親了他臉頰跟嘴角，但是沒有親在唇上，他也不敢，但是金組長又好像是個有點心急的人，摟著對方的脖子慢慢地推著對方往房間走，扯著黃旼炫的褲子，又拉著對方的手捧上自己的臀，褲子不知道什麼時候已經扯掉了，底褲還勾在腳踝上。

「跟上次一樣喔，不用擴張就可以進來了哦……」金組長湊在他耳邊說的。  
「金組長在家都怎麼弄得呢？好好奇呢」黃旼炫嗅著對方身上的香氣，順著金組長的意思捏著對方的臀。

黃旼炫把手指探入對方的後穴，又熱又濕潤，接過金組長一直捏在手中的保險套，他把自己的褲頭解開，把人放在梳妝台上，對準穴口直接插入。

或許對方也很想念他，雖然不知道是那個部分。

金組長哼了幾聲，皺著眉頭忍耐的模樣很漂亮，雙手握緊桌板的模樣卻讓他有點不爽，於是他打算來個惡作劇，捧起對方的臀，讓對方的腿掛在自己手上，抱起對方，對方的手慌張的揮舞最後摟著他的肩膀，同時他也頂弄起那令他難以忘懷又熱又舒服的深處，金組長緊閉著雙眼沒有睜開，但是也無法掩飾整個人在對方面前把身體打開的事實，激烈的肉體碰撞聲配著金組長甜蜜的呻吟只讓黃旼炫更加賣力。

對方的器官蹭在自己的襯衫上，撒嬌一樣，但是他沒空去撫弄，對方難耐的哼著但是沒有拒絕他的進攻。

「旼炫君等一下、啊、我要……！」

對方的肉穴忽然收緊，一片白濁弄髒了自己的襯衫，金鍾炫害羞的遮住臉。

「射了呢？」  
「嗚、對不起……旼炫君把我弄得太舒服，不小心就射了……」  
「金組長好敏感喔？怎麼可以在沒有被觸碰下就射了呢？剛剛忽然把我夾的好緊，我也很舒服呢……不用抱歉的」

黃旼炫摟著對方的腰把人放在床上，拉開對方遮住臉的手。

「金組長太可愛了，可以接吻嗎？」  
「嗯……」

黃旼炫捏著對方的唇吻了上去，這雙唇比想像中更加膩人，如果可以早點親吻到就好了。

「可是啊，金組長，剛剛自己射可不行啊，也讓我舒服吧？」他湊在對方耳邊說著。  
「那……旼炫君想要我用嘴巴還是用這裡呢？」金組長拉開兩人的距離，先用手指了自己的唇接著指了下面。  
「還想跟金組長親嘴，所以用這裡吧？」黃旼炫捏了捏金組長的翹臀。

金組長忽然按著他的肩膀把他壓在身下，伸手往後找著對方的慾望打算用坐著的方式重新含入慾望，黃旼炫趁這個時候把對方的領帶拉開，解開對方還沒完全打開扣子的襯衫，摸著對方的胸。

完全沒入時，兩人同時嘆了一口氣，金組長舔了舔嘴唇，摟著對方的肩膀上下搖動著臀，黃旼炫被對方流暢的動作嚇了一跳，該是多擅長如此啊？金組長把他服侍的很舒服，他輕輕捏著對方腫脹的乳夾，金組長震了一下身體，他用雙手拇指按壓著，金組長拉著他領帶索吻著，也把他的陽具嵌地更緊了。

沒多久他就直接捧著金組長的翹臀直接衝撞著，金組長的呻吟膩人的不得了，說著不要的話語，但是對方的手指卻頑皮地劃著自己的背，他用力一挺全部釋放了。

「金組長太厲害了，怎麼這麼擅長呢？你的身體真的很棒」  
「才沒有……是旼炫君的太大了……我也很舒服……」

黃旼炫把人重新壓在身下，拿掉髒掉的套子，打算換新的，但是卻動了邪惡的念頭。

「這次也可以不戴套嗎？」  
「旼炫君想要射進來嗎？」

金組長的腿勾住了對方的腰，瞇著眼笑著問。

「很想呢，但是要徵求您的同意才可以」  
「不用這麼紳士的」金組長稍微嘟著嘴道著。  
「因為想要您跟我上床是舒服的」

金組長有些愣住的表情他看到了，但是他還是重新戴著套子進入了，對方又習慣性的抓緊床單而不是他的脖子。

「抱緊我，金組長」他不自覺的命令著。

但是金組長伸出手纏住了他。


End file.
